Presentimiento
by smileMT
Summary: Porque muy en el fondo, Ichigo sabe que verdaderamente algo va a sucederle, algo demasiado malo o demasiado vergonzoso –no quiere imaginarlo-, porque sus presentimientos nunca fallan, nunca, son como una maldición, un sexto sentido o algo así


Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes (:OhGodWhy:), pero esta historia sí me pertenece y fue creada con el simple proposito de entretenerlos u hacerlos reír (?) un rato.

Disfruten la lectura.~

* * *

Esa mañana, poco antes de salir de su casa en dirección a la escuela, Ichigo tiene un _mal_ presentimiento.

Él no es, precisamente, un tipo supersticioso, en absoluto; no obstante, no puede evitar dudar y _casi_ sentir _cierto_ pánico cuando cae en la cuenta de que, las pocas veces en las que ha estado en la misma situación y experimentado el mismo maldito síntoma – un persistente cosquilleo corroyéndole la columna hasta erizarle los vellos de la nuca por un tiempo que amenaza con acabarle la cordura – no han terminado nada bien. _Intenta_ convencerse, con una risita nerviosa y unas palmaditas en la nuca que esta vez no hay de qué preocuparse, que al final del día –y de camino a casa- estaría riéndose de lo ridículo que fue al preocuparse por nada, y que para la noche todo habría quedado completamente en el olvido.

_Intenta_, porque muy en el fondo sabe que verdaderamente _algo_ va a sucederle, algo demasiado _malo_ o demasiado _vergonzoso_ –no quiere imaginarlo-, porque sus presentimientos nunca fallan, _nunca_, son como una maldición, un sexto sentido o algo así.

Aun así, luego de haberse acomodado la mochila al hombro y con la tostada número cinco del día próxima a terminarse en su boca, se dirigió a la puerta intentando no pensar mucho en ello y una vez fuera de la casa, la cerro tras de sí, agradeciendo infinitamente el que Yuzu le hubiera dejado el desayuno listo antes de irse a la escuela con Karin. Puso seguro y guardo las llaves en el pantalón, escuchando claramente el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, proveniente de alguna de las casas contiguas a la suya y rogando en su fuero interno que _por favor_ sea la caza de la izquierda, donde viven los amables Yamada; incapaz de ubicar el origen del ruido que hace la puerta –esta vez- al cerrarse, a causa del caos que repentinamente se hizo de su cabeza impidiéndole concentrarse, giró el rostro en dirección a la residencia solicitada en su mente con la sonrisa más amable que es capaz de gesticular a esas horas de la mañana, palideciendo patéticamente al no encontrar a ningún integrante de la dichosa familia frente a la entrada; cuando giró con cierto pánico en el rostro hacia la casa contraria –la indeseada y detestada casa de la derecha- y rogando silenciosamente que _Por favor, esa casa no_, se siente miserablemente abrumado y aturdido por lo rápida que resulta ser su mala suerte en esta ocasión.

Porque bueno, tiene que admitir que _ningún_ miembro de esa familia –que consta básicamente de dos personas - resulta ser particularmente de su agrado; no obstante, hubiera preferido mil veces haberse topado con el idiota del padre _(¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Airen? ¿Allen? ¿Aizen…?)_ En vez del _bastardo egocéntrico, cabrón y bravucón _del hijo. Pero no, ahí está _él_, tragando ruidosamente Dios-sabe-qué-cosa mientras cierra la puerta con llave como lo hiciera él mismo momentos antes.

Encontrárselo tan temprano en la mañana, _sabe_, definitivamente es un muy mal augurio.

La expresión en el rostro de ese sujeto resulta estar terriblemente aburrida -aun cuando le está viendo únicamente el perfil puede apreciarlo bien-, e Ichigo se pregunta por qué demonios sigue observándolo si ya debería ir de camino a la escuela. Cuando por fin esta por darse la vuelta, Grimmjow –así se llama el bastardo- levanta perezosamente el rostro del pomo de la puerta para voltear a mirar en su dirección, entonces la expresión de aburrimiento cambia drásticamente: de repente aquellas diminutas cejas azules se fruncen, amenazando con tocarse en cualquier instante, los alargados ojos zafiro se entrecierran con cierto brillo amenazante y la nariz se le arruga superficialmente en el mismo instante en que frunce los labios con desagrado; a pesar de todo, Ichigo se siente _diminutamente_ divertido en el fondo, a sabiendas de que ha de tener una expresión similar en su rostro.

Porque en verdad, en verdad, _detesta_ a ese bastardo.

…Y el sentimiento es _mutuo_.

Suspiró cansinamente rompiendo el intenso contacto visual que estaban llevando a cabo y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar. No fue necesario mirar, a decir verdad, ni siquiera se molestó en intentar hacerlo para comprobar que el de cabellos celestes comenzó a caminar en su dirección poco después. Afortunadamente asisten a diferentes instituciones educativas, por lo que no le toma importancia al hecho de tener que caminar juntos unas cuantas calles, total, sus caminos terminan separándose de cualquier forma, más adelante.

Grimmjow lo alcanza en un parpadeo; para cuando se da cuenta, lo tiene justamente al lado, caminando con suficiencia, y maldice internamente al notar –de nuevo- que ese bastardo le lleva casi una cabeza en altura. Y nuevamente lo recorre el cosquilleo en la columna, los cabellos de la nuca se le erizan y un sudor frio lo acoge súbitamente una vez se anima a ver al rostro a Jaegerjaquez, el mal presentimiento vuelve, mucho más fuerte, al ver al otro esbozando con reticencia una especie de sonrisa macabra que obviamente se está esforzando por ocultar. Y aun cuando sabe que no debe, que no le conviene, continúa con la vista fija en el más alto, observándole con insistencia, el ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada _"¿Qué mierda planeas, Grimmjow?"_ Se pregunta mentalmente, casi esperando que de alguna manera mágica, el otro logre escuchar sus pensamientos.

Sería mentira decir que no se sorprendió cuando el otro se dignó a dirigirle la mirada -con las facciones inexorables- una vez término de pensar aquello, -una terrorífica coincidencia, sin duda-afortunadamente todo rastro de sorpresa supo ocultarlo bien; Grimmjow elevo el mentón con suficiencia apenas mirándole de soslayo, profiriendo un sonidito gutural desde lo más hondo de su garganta que lo hizo estremecer, y que segundos después, Ichigo asocio directamente como el amago de una de esas risotadas escandalosas que suele soltar de vez en cuando, cuando se encuentra realmente eufórico, a lo que le siguió un cambio en sus gestos faciales nuevamente, la expresión en el rostro de Jaegerjaquez se tornó cruelmente divertida, apenas y exhibiendo sus blanquecinos dientes en una sonrisa cruel y terriblemente enigmática.

― ¿Qué tanto me ves, Kurosaki?

Ichigo rodo los ojos, no soportando más la curiosidad. Está más que claro, por la actitud del otro, que algo ha hecho.

― ¿Se puede saber… ―dijo, intentando no parecer muy ansioso ― que es tan divertido?

Los ojos añiles refulgieron jovialmente al tiempo que la sonrisa se ensancho un poco más. Grimmjow saco descuidadamente una de sus manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se la llevo a la oreja izquierda, hurgándola sin interés.

―Si te lo digo, Kurosaki, ya no sería divertido. ―miro fugazmente cierta zona en el cuerpo del más bajo que este no supo identificar, antes de redirigir la vista al frente. ―No hagas el tonto y déjame divertirme.

―Lo haría si no fuera a costa mía. ―aclaro, intentando por todos los medios mantener la calma. ―Y aparentemente lo es, así que dime, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Qué _me_ has hecho? ―Corrigió.

― ¿Tuve que haberte hecho algo? ―Pregunto con fingida inocencia, arrojando rápidamente lo que fuera que hubo sacado de su oído sin molestarse en disimular al menos. ― No te creas tan importante.

― No lo hago― se defendió― y no quieras verme la cara, sé que algo has hecho, de lo contrario no tendrías esa estúpida expresión satisfecha en el rostro, escúpelo.

Grimmjow frenó en seco, mirando sin ninguna expresión en particular a Ichigo que se hubo detenido unos cuantos pasos delante de él. Ladeo levemente la cabeza, como si estuviera considerando la oferta de contarle lo que sea que estuviera pensando, antes de sonreír cínicamente y encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

―No veo porque te preocupas tanto. Es solo una _sorpresa_. De cualquier manera, _pronto_ tendrás la respuesta a tu pregunta. ―Reanudo el paso una vez le echo un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca, el idiota de cabellos naranjas llegaría tarde de seguir haciendo el tonto a mitad de la calle.

Ichigo parpadeo confundido ― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―y comenzó a caminar tras él.

―Ya te lo dije, no voy a repetirlo. ― estiro ambos brazos con pereza, haciendo traquear algunos huesos en el proceso para luego volver la vista al otro, quien continuaba mirándole sin tregua y con el ceño fruncido. ―Además, no es nada _muy_ grave.

― ¿A qué te refieres con…? ¡Oye! ―Para ese momento Grimmjow ya estaba cruzando la calle, yendo en la dirección opuesta a él. ― ¡Dímelo de una vez, maldita sea! –Gruñó, apretando los puños con rabia al haber sido dejado de lado tan olímpicamente.

― Ya lo veras, Kurosaki ― Fue lo único que dijo, antes de perderse tras una esquina.

La sonrisita enigmática fue lo último que vio antes de perderlo de vista.

* * *

Ya en los vestidores, luego de haber tenido un intenso partido de futbol en la última clase del día, Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo acontecido justamente esa misma mañana. Se encontró gratamente sorprendido –y agradecido- al ver que, a pesar de que hubo sentido el dichoso presentimiento toda la mañana y gran parte del día, y aunque hubo actuado como un verdadero paranoico en más de una ocasión, no ocurrió nada que atentara en más de un sentido contra su integridad física y/o moral. Seguramente su mente le había jugado una retorcida y cruel broma en colaboración con el bastardo de Grimmjow también.

― Ichigo… ― La molesta y chillona voz de Keigo a sus espaldas lo saco de sus cavilaciones, varios tonos más aguda de lo normal a pesar de haber sido prácticamente un susurro, sobresaliendo a sus oídos sobre las del resto de sus ruidosos compañeros.

― ¿Hmm? ― Respondió, terminando de quitarse la camisa de educación física para poder guardarla en el casillero. Esa clase en particular le resulto horriblemente agotadora, menos mal había terminado y luego de una rápida ducha y un cambio de ropa podría irse a su casa.

― Verás… me preguntaba… quiero decir, ehm… ― Ichigo elevo una ceja curioso, volteando lo suficiente el rostro como para poder ver por sobre su hombro al inusualmente nervioso castaño a sus espaldas.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ― Y vaya que la curiosidad aumento al ver a su grupito de amigos –semidesnudos y con una toalla cubriendo escasamente sus vergüenzas- junto a Keigo (Chad, Mizuhiro, Ishida…) mirándole con inusitado interés, bien podía sentir como esos cuatro pares de ojos lo recorrían de cabo a rabo como examinándole, y la curiosidad pasó a ser preocupación al ver cómo, tras ellos, sus demás compañeros cuchicheaban azorados, mirando 'disimuladamente' en su dirección. ― ¿Keigo…?

― ¿Tú…? Esto… ―El susodicho comenzó a entrelazar nerviosamente sus manos mientras giraba el rostro hacia otro lado, esquivando su mirada; el leve tono carmín en sus mejillas encendió rápidamente una alarma de alerta en Kurosaki, creyendo saber por dónde iban las cosas.

― Lo lamento, en serio ― Su interlocutor lo miró sin comprender, haciendo amago de querer seguir hablando― …pero no me van los tíos. ― Y volvió a mirar al frente, rebuscando entre sus cosas alguna toalla limpia. ―No creí que fueras de _esos_.

Por supuesto, el grito por parte del castaño no se hizo esperar, dejando apenas audibles las risitas divertidas de los demás:

― ¡¿Pero qué dices, Ichigo?! ― Chilló, halando desesperadamente algunos mechones de su cabello ― ¡¿Viste, Mizuhiro?! ¡¿Chad?! ¡Eso me gano por ser un buen amigo y preocuparme por…!

― Lo que Keigo quiso decir, Ichigo ―interrumpió Uryu, acomodando las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz en un gesto tan típico de él, y que Kurosaki ni se molestó en ver al estar demasiado ocupado con su casillero ― más bien, lo que queremos saber dista de estar relacionado con tu inclinación sexual… aunque _quizá_ no tanto.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta, inclinando un poco la cabeza en clara muestra de incomprensión –hubo más de un sonrojo esta vez y _de verdad_ empezó a preocuparse-; acomodo con cierto hastío la toalla sobre sus hombros, como el que no quiere la cosa, antes de descender paulatinamente ambas manos hasta el borde de sus pantalones que inmediatamente comenzó a desabrochar. ― En verdad chicos, no tengo idea de qué están queriendo decirme… ―aún sin despegar la vista de sus interlocutores –sus miradas ya le estaban dando hasta _escalofríos_, por cierto-, se las ingenió para retirarse el pantalón de la sudadera sin darse de bruces contra el suelo al no estar mirando donde debería.

Repentinamente todo el vestidor se vio en un incómodo silencio - incomprensible a su parecer- todos demasiados interesados en examinarle como si de un espécimen sumamente interesante se tratara y sin molestarse en disimularlo esta vez. Su mente evoco la imagen de su profesor Mayuri, quien usualmente pone esa misma cara cuando haya algo de su interés y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Cuando dos de sus amigos –Mizuhiro y Keigo- pasaron saliva pesadamente intentando mantener los ojos en su rostro y fallando miserablemente al desviarlos irremediablemente a su torso, la venita en la frente de Ichigo –que bien podría estar conectada con su paciencia- estalló.

Una sonrisita truncada y tambaleante se formó en su rostro –aterradora-, y al estar prácticamente en un nivel de intolerancia total ante la paciencia perdida, Ichigo hizo acopio de sus últimos lapsus de cordura para conformarse con fulminar al grupito con la mirada; empuño ambas manos que vibraron un poco por la ira contenida, solo por si acaso. No fuera que más adelante se arrepintiera de cometer unos cuantos suicidios asistidos por ahí.

― ¿Y bien? ―pidió, enfocándose en distraer las manos en otra cosa, como situarse en el elástico de sus bóxer que pronto bajaría, por ejemplo.

― ¿Por qué tienes tantos chupones en el cuerpo, Ichigo? ― Tan directo como siempre, Ishida se animó a preguntar, sumamente complacido al ver como la ira del otro descendía velozmente, al igual que el color en su rostro. ― Aquí, por ejemplo ―y se señaló la clavícula izquierda con el dedo índice, para darle más sentido a sus palabras.

Ichigo trago saliva nerviosamente, moviendo con frenesí ambas manos frente a él.

― N-no es… no es lo que parece. ― Los ojos chocolate desviándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, esta vez ya no con cuatro pares de ojos sobre él sino con unos diez o veinte, como mínimo. ―Eso es… una… una picadura de mosquito ¡Si, eso!, anoche olvide cerrar las ventanas y… me picaron, sí. ―la risita forzada que soltó después solo logro hacer brillar el rostro de Uryu con suspicacia. ¡Oh, dulce, _dulce_ venganza!

― Ya veo ―El de cabellos Negro azulados se encogió de hombros fingiendo desinterés, y soltando un suspiro cansado que de inmediato sumergió a Ichigo en un estado de culpa máxima al haber ignorado el presentimiento con el que salió de la casa y las señales –como toparse con Grimmjow al salir, el haber pisado mierda de perro en el camino, o la mierda de pájaro que le calló en la cabeza a la hora del almuerzo o…-

Lo que sea que tuviera en mente el otro, iba a ser colosalmente vergonzoso.

_¿Dios? ¿Por qué no hizo caso a todas las señales que le mandaste en la mañana? ¿Por qué? _

― Pobre de ti, Ichigo. Tanto mosquito suelto casi te come vivo. Te picaron en todas partes, ya ves.― Alguien, bien pudo haber estado en el fondo o simplemente cerca suyo, pareció atorarse al intentar contener una estruendosa risotada –fallando miserablemente, claro-, siendo imitado en menos de nada por toda alma masculina que se encontrará ahí.

Ichigo al fin, luego de haber permanecido en una cruel ignorancia, e impulsado por semejante y cruel humillación, decidió examinarse a sí mismo, comprobando con horror como numerosas marquitas rojas –algunas levemente amoratadas y otras indignantemente grandes- se encontraban estratégicamente ubicadas en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo en las que fuera sencillo exponerlas con facilidad. No solo habían en su pecho –cerca de sus tetillas-, o en su ombligo, o en sus hombros, en el cuello, el hueso de la cadera o bien poco más arriba de lo que logra cubrir el bóxer negro que lleva puesto, no, las malditas marquitas no se detienen ahí; quiere cubrirse el rostro de la vergüenza al ver como hay muchas más –marcadas, rojizas- que parecen iniciar descuidadamente desde sus pantorrillas, hasta desembocar –esta vez más insistentes y agigantadas- en la cara interna de sus muslos, y yendo un poco más allá, hasta donde no da la luz del sol.

… _No_ quiere imaginar cómo tendrá la espalda.

_¡Ya vería ese bastardo cuando le viera…! ¡Ese cabrón hijo de...!_

Con el rostro refulgiendo de rojo y el orgullo pisoteado y herido, decidió que la prioridad será entonces salvar la poca dignidad que le queda haciendo una _muy necesaria_ retirada estratégica. Las risotadas a su alrededor no le dan tregua para pensar en alguna otra alternativa y, maldita sea, ¡Al diablo la ducha! ¡Al diablo todos!, jura por el orgullo perdido que ese cuatro ojos de Ishida _no_ saldrá ileso de esa, y ni hablar del _otro_ bastardo.

Apenas alcanza a ponerse los pantalones cuando el otro se anima a continuar con la tortura, disfrutando por dentro de semejante situación aunque por fuera tenga una sonrisa apenas y perceptible:

― Y por lo que veo ese… mosquito tuyo también sabe escribir.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con la más genuina expresión de horror que alguno de sus conocidos hubiera visto en su vida; y Keigo, luego de debatirse internamente y disfrutando de tanta humillación, decidió unirse a las burlas:

― Sí, sí. ― Y asintió con la cabeza con efusividad. ―Un mosquito _muy_ inteligente.

Chad, siendo siempre el más sensato, pareció apiadarse de él, guiándolo hasta el casillero de Ishida –empujando descuidadamente al tumulto de hombres a su alrededor- y en cuya puerta este tiene un espejo de cuerpo completo realmente sospechoso, donde lo hizo pararse de espaldas a el para que pudiera ver a detalle su parte posterior en todo su esplendor; pese a que quiso hacerlo, no se sorprendió cuando vio las mismas malditas marcas en toda la extensión de piel bronceada, demasiado humillado ya como para hacerlo; aun así, hubo _algo_ que llamo su atención.

Seguramente por _eso_ decidieron seguir jodiendolo.

…_Dios_.

Había _algo _en su omoplato derecho –inmediatamente recordó que _alguien_ que _conocía_ tenía un tatuaje _justo_ en _esa_ zona-_, _gruesos trazos en marcador negro, cuya caligrafía desgraciadamente conocía a la perfección –descuidada y en contraste diligente, una curiosa combinación- rezando una frase ridícula y sumamente vergonzosa que confirmo sus sospechas sobre el _maldito mosquito_ que se _coló_ en su habitación la noche anterior y que ponía algo así:

"_El rey estuvo aquí"_

Y si tenía alguna minúscula duda sobre su descubrimiento, esta se esfumo en el mismo instante en el que vio un muy gótico _Seis_ un poco más abajo –También demasiado familiar- a modo de firma.

_Ahora entiende porque al levantarse no encontró al bastardo en la habitación. Muy listo._

Como un autómata se dio media vuelta para encarar a la sarta de curiosos que le estaban taladrando la nuca a punto de miradas, con intención de mandar a volar unas cuantas cabezas para sentirse menos miserable, cuando, repentinamente, el celular en uno de sus bolsillos comenzó a vibrar seguido poco después por la melodía que notifica el ingreso de un nuevo mensaje de texto a su buzón. Suspiro al fin rindiéndose a ser la comidilla de toda la institución por las siguientes tres semanas –porque sabe que de un modo u otro todo el mundo terminara enterándose- y procedió a volver a su casillero, acomodándose la camisa y las zapatillas con más calma de la necesaria antes de animarse a revisar el mensaje. Demasiado ido como para revisar el número del remitente, se limitó a deslizar el dedo pulgar por la pantalla para desbloquear el teléfono y revisar lo que sea que le hubo llegado_. Mala idea_.

_Remitente: 320xxxxxx / Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_

_Para: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Asunto: Pendiente._

_Y dime, Kurosaki… ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? Se me ocurrió en la mañana, justamente después de haber sido despertado por tus horribles ronquidos.( Ruges como bestia cuando duermes, ¿sabías?)_

_No sé si me excedí un poco con los chupones, -sin embargo, aún tengo tus uñas marcadas en la espalda y parte del abdomen, así que estamos a mano, bastardo- la idea del marcador le da un aire más interesante al asunto. ¿No crees?_

_Además, así tus estúpidos compañeros no se atreverán a tocar lo que me pertenece. Mato dos pájaros de un tiro. _

_Espero te hayas divertido tanto como yo. _

_Pd: Si te apetece vengarte, podemos encontrar la manera de hacerlo interesante. Hoy Aizen trabaja hasta tarde, por lo que esta vez será en mi casa .Nos vemos en la noche._

Ichigo se quedó de piedra, con los colores subidos a la cara y el celular amenazando con caerse entre sus manos temblorosas.

Definitivamente odia a ese tipo…

…_Casi_ tanto como lo quiere.

* * *

Hola, gente hermosa. Este es mi primer trabajo de Bleach, así que espero sean buenos conmigo y lo hayan leído todo :p

Bien, sé que quizá desvarié un poquito y por eso la historia no tiene mucho sentido, pero esta idea venia carcomiendome la cabeza desde hace como dos semanas y no pude resistirme a escribir una vez la inspiración se apiado de mi y vino a visitarme.

Ahora pues, la idea era básicamente ponerlos a estos dos en una especie de relación o algo así, sin que fuera demasiado obvio al principio; quise ponerlos en un estado de negación, al menos esa fue la intención, y por eso puse a Ichigo recordándose cada cierto tiempo que en verdad lo odia, que lo detesta tanto que no quiere ni verlo, y tal. (Aunque sabemos que no quiere verlo porque le late el corazoncillo y toda esa weah~)

En verdad espero que este humilde Fic haya sido de su agrado, cualquier opinión es bien recibida; sus comentarios me harían muy feliz, en realidad.

Gracias por leer~


End file.
